


A Trip to the Sento

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Korea ends, the two share one more trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip to the Sento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



The troop withdrawal was going smoothly, if by that one meant the frustrated gnashing of teeth on all sides as transports were waited for.

Wintergreen knew it was a volatile decision to ship so many people over to the waiting American bases in Japan to expedite the removal of troops from Korea proper, but he saw the opportunity inherent in it as well. A quick word in the ear of a general who was keen to keep his mistress a secret from the wife he was returning to, and Wintergreen found himself accompanying Wilson's unit as a continued British liaison.

He very carefully kept his smiles to himself, but the knowing look in his eye left young Slade wondering just what his teacher had planned for them this time around.

`~`~`~`~`

What turned out to be an experience Slade Wilson was sure would leave him boneless for months, if his hide survived it. He looked at the deep tub dubiously, eyeing the steam visibly rolling along the surface with worry.

"Get clean out here, and then we soak," Wintergreen told him, showing him to the faucets. They had arrived at the sento rather late, so few were still within. In fact, as the Brit and his American washed away the grime of their work, the last two patrons left, and the yuna at the front settled in rather sleepily to keep watch over the foreigners.

Slade finished scrubbing, trying not to notice his partner too closely; being this near and nude and in lit conditions was rather different for them. However, when Wintergreen shut off his faucets and turned to go toward the deep sitting tub, Slade did turn his attention that way, glad the lighting wasn't bright enough to show him the scars he knew were along Wintergreen's back from that last push into enemy territory.

"Still hurt?" he asked, just to see if his friend would admit the reason he seemed stiffer than usual.

"Only with the weather," Wintergreen told him, admitting a small discomfort. That was the mark of the deep friendship, as Wintergreen allowed more of his reserve to melt away. He slipped into the tub, hissing at the heat, until it settled deep under the skin, and turned enough to watch the younger man join him. 

//Truly magnificent. A full four inches taller than he was the first trip here to Japan. Be a shame to lose touch with him once he ships back out. Well,, he intends to stay career, and I've a few years of bite left in me.// Wintergreen's eyes betrayed little of his inner musings, as Slade finally settled on the seat beside him in the tub, trying not to curse the hot water too much. 

"I'm surprised they're not all boiled up from these things," Slade finally growled, but the heat was seeping in, relaxing taut muscles into blissful ease.

"Does a person good to make the body fully unkink," Wintergreen avowed. He let his fingers wander, tracing over the back of Slade's hand in quiet invitation for later. In answer, Slade turned his hand up, opening the palm, and let Wintergreen trace the lines there, clamping down on the need and want that the touch of Wintergreen's finger along the gun callouses provoked.

"You do seem to know the best ways to relax," Slade said neutrally, a glint of humor in his eyes.

Wintergreen just smiled, and looked forward to the rest of the night.


End file.
